


With This Ring

by charbax



Series: Unwound Timeline [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Explosions, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Suicide, TLDR its twin suicide with grenades so uhhhhh be mindful, if u cant tell by the tags this aint a happy fic, im sowwy, yes straight afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Outnumbered and trapped, Strix and Viktor reminscence over their martial status and decide to get hitched. WARNING: not a happy fic, as this takes place in Atlas' confirmed dark future.





	With This Ring

They slam the door behind them. Viktor moves from Strix’s side to barricade the door with a nearby bookcase, spilling the ruined books across the floor. Strix stumbles to the wall furthest away from the door, turning around to press his back to it and slide downwards, haltingly. Viktor joins him a moment later, copying his movements to drop down next to Strix, panting hard.

“That was my last round.” He gasps out, tossing his empty rifle to the side. He pats his chest reassuringly though. “Two ‘nades left though.”

Strix manages to dig out his pistol – he lost his sniping rifle a few hours, days ago, he’s not sure – and clicked it open. “No ammo. No flares either.” He counts. The gun too joins the other one and he gazes at it forlornly, head dipping down to rest against Viktor’s shoulder. It’s quiet, save the sound of their breathing in the room, but they know the silence is just a mask for the oncoming horde of darkness who will be crashing through their weak defences in a few minutes time.

The rest of the room offers no other weapons either. It’s been looted enough that only furniture and useless knick-knacks remain, nothing that could even hold off the darkness for long. They are wallowing in a trap of their own making. Viktor seems to notice it too, for his hands feels for Strix’s own to hold in a vice-like grip. “Think that bought them enough time?” He rasps.

Strix nods. The beings are truly of their nature, and would not be able to resist the siren call of Strix’s flare that burns just beyond the cabin’s door. They will not be pursuing the small group of survivors following the original escape route to lands yet to be touched by the darkness. Strix and Viktor have done their part. Strix just hopes that the group – Kinessa with them – follows the plan too.

For once since this nightmare started, he lets some of his paranoia go. There’s no use in staying vigil for the beings he knows will be coming soon. All that’s there is to wait for their ends. Still, Viktor is a reassuring warmth next to him, even if he privately wishes Viktor went with the survivors while he still could. But Viktor had stayed stubborn now and forever it seems, refusing to let his lover face the darkness alone. “If you’re going to buy time, then I can double it.” Viktor had said, fire burning in his eyes.

The fire is smouldering ash now, his eyes filled with a different sort of determination. Determination to face death with dignity, side-by-literal-side with Strix. Rather than despair, a strange calm overcomes Strix. He turns his face to Viktor’s. “Cigar?” He quips.

Viktor’s grin is fleeting, but warm. Luxuries like smokes had run out years ago; the jokes hadn’t. One of the things Strix treasures about their relationship. “Oh yeah, I’ll ask our friends outside if they can spare one.” Viktor replies, then sets his face seriously again, subject change imminent. “I wish we had more time.”

“Had enough to pull our heads out of our arses and realise what we had.”

“I know but...” Viktor trails off, in thought. “We didn’t even get to tie the knot.

“The lack of priests might also be another reason.”

Viktor huffs out a laugh. “Then let’s do it now.”

Strix straightens up a little more. “What?”

“Why not now? Seeing as...” Viktor gestured to the door. “Now’s better than never.”

Strix smiles slightly and says, “Is this a proposal, Vitya?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“Of course sir.” Always, and forever.

Both their heads whip around when the warm atmosphere is broken by the banging at the door. They’ve been found at last. Now filled with agency, Viktor detaches the last two grenades from his belt and holds one aloft. With his other, he holds Strix’s hand and looks at him adoringly, ignoring the screeches and roars outside their makeshift haven.

“I take you, Strix, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Literally”

The last part makes Strix smile grimly, but he copies Viktor with the other grenade. The banging is getting louder, and now there are splinters flying off the doorway from the force of it.

“And, I take you, Viktor, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Strix echoes.

Wood splits. Claws and sickening red light seep through. Now, the cries for blood almost drown out Viktor’s next words.

“With this ring, I’ll marry you.” He pulls out his grenade’s pin with his teeth, dropping the live ‘nade onto his lap to hold thread the circular metal onto Strix’s ring finger.

“And with this ring, I’ll marry you.” Strix repeats him, and slides the ring onto Viktor’s own finger. He takes a moment to admire the sight of their hands clutched together, the bands shining in the deadly red glow just outside their door.

Viktor lays a hand on his cheek and leans in, eyes never leaving his, “I pronounce us husbands.”

Strix closes his eyes and kisses Viktor gently as the monsters break through the barricade. There is a split second of dreadful roaring, creatures thrashing in the doorway, the taste and softness of Viktor’s lips against his own.

Then the grenades go off.

**Author's Note:**

> if it's any comfort, the moment Atlas goes back in time to prevent his timeline, they technically haven't died in current Paladins timeline so-


End file.
